Shadow of Aogiri
by Jauneforever
Summary: Fallen into a new world and picked up by an Owl a knight will have adapt to survive. The question is if he can truly let go of his humanity and become a ghoul or will he crack?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this was a challenge given to me by Bonestar. It takes some elements from Dark Knight of Zero and Precipice of Madness but adds in more Tokyo Ghoul. I also have to thank Code-Emperor07 for allowing me to use the Dragon Kagune and Kakuja from their story The Crimson Dragon. I will be raising everyone in Beacon's age by one year and Eto will be 20 when she first meets Jaune. I do not own RWBY or Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Chapter 1- New World, New Species**

 **Jaune's POV**

Right now I only have one thought on my mind and that's hiding. I can't believe I'm running from my team, worse that they believe I'm capable of hurting Ruby. Someone stole Crocea Mors and used it to attack Ruby. Ruby's currently in critical condition and her aura forced her into a coma to deal with the damage she was dealt. I was distraught and taking a walk near the cliffs when a bullet whizzed by my head. My team found a journal that was supposedly mine that was evidence of what I did. I tried to talk them down but they wouldn't listen. Pyrrha actually said she hates me for using her training to harm Ruby, which alone is a reason it's impossible I could have hurt Ruby. Ignoring the fact she's my friend she also could kick my ass ten out of ten times, even with a surprise attack I would get crushed.

NPR refused to listen to reason and Nora shot a grenade at me. I was able to avoid the grenade itself but the explosion knocked my onto one of those stupid plates that launched me into the Emerald Forest, I only survived thanks to my massive aura and even then I'm still a mass of cuts and bruises, my left arm is broken, and I think a few ribs might be as well. Once I crashed down I dragged myself into a small cave and hunkered down. Now NPR is outside and shouting threats to bury me if I don't come out, like I'd give them the satisfaction.

I hate this life, I've been cursed from the moment I was born. My mother died giving birth to me, my "family" despised me for that. Ignored unless it was to be yelled at, bullied in school since my sisters made sure all the other kids hated me. Hell I didn't even know my name until I was four, I found my mother's journal and found entries about me before I was born and I found my name there. And then I saw a chance and got some fake transcripts to come to Beacon from a girl that dresses like ice-cream. I thought I found friends for once in this horrible life and yet that was a lie. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

All I want is to leave this cursed world, Human, Faunus, Grimm. They're all the same to me at this point. Explosions ring outside, they're actually aiming to bury me alive. Rocks begin to pile up around me, I rest against the wall and wait for the end only to feel myself continue to go back. Opening my eyes I see that I'm sinking into shadows, can't be worse than being buried alive. I stop my minute resistance and let the shadow swallow me. I then experience the sensation of sinking, endless darkness surrounds me. It feels so cool and comfortable here. I feel safe here, my body craves rest. I just close my eyes and I soon leave the realm of consciousness.

I'm not sure how long I've been out of it when I awaken. My surroundings make me think I'm at a hospital, yet at the same time something feels off. My body feels different. A white haired man comes through the door dressed in a white suit comes through. He gives me a kind smile and sits down beside the bed I'm in.

"Hello, my name is Akihiro Kanou. You can just call me Kanou. I found you in an alley two days ago with a variety of wounds and brought you here to be treated. Luckily none of your broken ribs punctured any organs. Now I must ask why you were wearing armor when I found you." My mind races. I have no idea where I am, he acts like armor isn't a common thing, and I sure as hell don't trust him. A lie for now then.

"I was going to a … cosplay event when some people attacked me. I didn't get a good look at them but one was using knifes and another a hammer." Kanou seems to buy it and then puts a box on my bedside table.

"We didn't find any identification on you so we couldn't contact your family and no one responded to an alert put out." I poke through the box to find my clothes freshly laundered and patched up while the armor is gone but I don't focus on that. I then turn my attention back to Kanou.

"My name's Jaune Arc." Kanou gives no reaction and that makes me cautious, the Arcs are well known but he probably just doesn't care about family names. "I can get home on my own though, thanks for the care." Kanou frowns at that and shakes his head.

"You don't think I'll simply let you go wandering around after those injuries do you?" dang five minutes with this guy and he's treating me better than most ever have, if it weren't for the fact he apparently "helped me" only for my body to feel so strange when I woke up I might not be so suspicious of him. I wave his concerns off and slowly get out of the bed.

"I can take care of myself sir." Seeing he can't change my mind he hands me a piece of paper with a language I can't read on it and makes to leave the room. "That's a schedule of follow up visits I want you make. If you're going to run off at least come back for your scheduled check-ups." I promise him I will and ask him to thank whoever fixed my clothes for me before I change. Once that's done I sneak out to avoid having to sign out and try to keep my jaw off the ground once I step outside. This place looks nothing like anywhere on Remnant. Okay my options are either a place I've never heard or read about or a whole new world. I think I'll wander for a bit before coming to a decision.

 **Time Skip- Two hours later.**

Defiantly a new world. Two hours of wandering and I can with say absolute certainly it's a new world. There are several reasons for this. One is the fact I saw a map that showed the whole planet and there was much more land mass then should be, second was the fact I've seen no sign of dust or aura, and third was the fact I heard some people discussing a space program sending more people into space. However the word Ghoul was thrown around a lot and fear was the prevalent tone when discussing them. Something about movements and victims, they don't sound like Grimm but clearly they cause a bunch of fear. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my stomach grumbling, I need some food. However I have no money and I can't even read the freaking menus. I then notice what appears to be an open market with stalls of fruit, vegetables, and seafood among the selection.

Let's see, perhaps I can do that thing with shadows again. I tap into my aura and focus on a table of apples. I concentrate on the shadows beneath the apples and try to open a small "door" under them. I succeed and a few drop into the hole before I close it. I feel somewhat bad but my empty stomach overrides my morals for now. I walk away and soon find a park to rest at. By the time I settle down the sun has set and the moon has risen, another clue it's a new world as the moon is whole. Focusing on another "door" I manage to drag the apples back out and select the biggest and ripest. I take a big bite out of it only to freeze.

I spit the apple out, it tastes rotten and has the texture of chalk. What the hell has happened to me? Can I not eat the food of this world? No that sounds a little extreme. I hear a rustle in a bush near me and turn only to fall back when someone leaps out at me. He lands on all fours and then stands up and turns to look at me. He doesn't look that unique, white with brown hair and wearing jeans and a purple shirt but his eyes make me think of a Grimm. The sclera is black and the pupils are red, a deep hunger is what I can see in those eyes.

"Look I don't want any problems." The guy laughs at that and starts walking towards me and a purple-tail like appendage bursts from his tail bone.

"Don't worry human, we won't have any problems. Killing you will be easy." I figured he wasn't human, is he one of these ghouls I heard about? I don't have time to think on that as he leaps at me and spins in the air while his tail extends and slams me into a tree knocking the breath out of me. I can feel my ribs crack once more from the blow but they heal quickly, too quickly. The ghoul, I suppose, walks up in front of me and places his foot against my chest while putting enough force to crack my ribs once more"Oh boy I can't wait to get to the juicy bits. Please go ahead and die." The tail rears back and rushes at me with the tip ready to pierce me. My left eye begins to itch and the areas around my tailbone and between my shoulder blades begin to feel like their stretching. I close my eyes prepare to get impaled only for a scream of pain to sound out. When I open my eyes the guy is on his back with his leg cut off and the tail fallen on the ground next to him.

"How can you have a kagune, a chimera at that? You smell like a human." I look behind me and two black wings have emerged from my back, three spikes are on the top of the wings. They look sorta like a dragon's wings. A black tail is behind me, spikes clustered at the end. Suddenly the tail rushes forward and pierces my attacker in the chest before retracting with his heart stuck to it. I hold down some rising bile and try to manipulate the new appendages. I manage to make the tail shake the heart loose and stand back up. Another voice suddenly makes me jump away from the tree I was slammed into.

"Cool a chimera, you even look like a dragon." Up in the tree is a girl wrapped in bandages with a droopy-eared hoodie and a floral scarf wrapped around her neck. She may sound like a child but I feel extremely outclassed just looking at her. She jumps to the ground and stares at me with her head tilted to the side, her right eye is like the now deceased Ghoul while the left is green. She appears to be half a head shorter than me. My stomach grumbles and the girl giggles.

"Jeez you're hungry aren't yah. You wanna come with me. I'll feed you and let you stay for the night. Come on you can trust me." I stiffen at that and recall the last people who said that. My wings start moving around and my tail starts moving around like a snake.

"Sorry but the last people I trusted let me down so I'll pass." The girl stiffens at that and suddenly her entire demeanor changes. "Oh, you've been betrayed as well." She walks up to me and I resist the urge to strike. I can tell it's a fight I'd lose and perhaps I can end this peacefully, I can't actually bring myself to believe that. She then grabs one of my hands and starts tugging.

"Come on, we want to be gone by the time the Doves arrive." With strength that doesn't fit someone her size she starts dragging me behind her. I focus and manage to retract my wings and tail and pick up the pace to keep up with her. I'll play along for now but I'm running as soon as I can, hopefully she can help me get rid of this gnawing hunger. My eye still itches and I resist the urge to scratch it.

"Hey you never told me your name. Mine's Jaune." The girl doesn't look back at me but a she soon answers my question as we stick to alleyways as she leads me to wherever we're going. "It's Eto. You can call me Eto-chan though Jaune-kun." Chan? Kun? Is that part of the language here? I shrug my shoulder at the thought, angering someone who is making me tighter than a trip wire would be a bad idea. Plus like they say When in Haven. "Whatever you say Eto-chan."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that. I'm really looking forward to working on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Shadow of Aogiri. I'm finding this quite enjoyable, now Jaune will be forming a group of allies over time and Eto, Noro, and the Ghoul Twins are confirmed. If you have any ideas put your suggestion in a review and the reason why. I do not own RWBY and Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Chapter 2- First Meal.**

 **Jaune's POV**

It took an about two hours but Eto led me to an apartment of hers in a place called the 15th ward. I think the city I landed in is divvied up into these Wards. Eto didn't actually talk much on the way back, just kept her grip on my hand and dragged me along. Once we had climbed up the fire escape and entered her apartment she told me to wait on her couch and she went into what I assume is her bedroom. I wait for about five minuites before a girl with long messy green hair, brilliant green eyes, and wearing red flannel pajamas.

"Eto?" the girl gains a smile at that and sits down next to me on the couch. "Of course it's me Jaune-kun. Also what I did I tell you to call me?" Yep that's Eto, the childish tone for the first bit proved it. Her tone at the second bit was a serious tone though.

"Fine, Eto-chan." Eto smiles at that and then crosses her legs under her. "So I'm sure you have a lot of questions but I have one first. What was that thing with the shadows you did?" my eyes widen, how long was she following me?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eto shakes her head at my words and gets up close to my face with a grin on her face. "Try me." I'm not going to get out of this. So I begin my tale, I tell her about how I'm from another world and the circumstance that brought me her along with the basics of aura. I make it sound like only specific people can have it though so she doesn't have me unlock hers, if we ever fight I'll need every advantage I can get to just live.

"And that's my story." To my surprise Eto engulfs me in a hug. Her hair tickles my nose and her scent reaches my nose. It makes me want to just lean down and take a bite. WAIT WHAT! I jump away from her and land on my bum on the ground while I clutch my head. Where the hell did those thoughts come from, I'm probably not the most stable person but eating people! Eto is starring down at me with confusion but a look understanding appears soon after.

"Oh such a gentleman, you had a perfect opening and you resisted taking a bite from me. I forgot I ran out of food so we'll go get some in the morning but for now this will have to do." She then bites the tip of her right pointer finger and blood gathers on the tip. She gets off the couch and before I can react she shoves the finger in my mouth. The blood tastes amazing, I can't fully describe the taste as I suck down more. I nearly try to bite the finger off but regain my senses before I do so and remove her finger from my mouth.

"What the hell has happened to me?" Eto looks down at me with a cheery smile on her face. "Why you've become one of us. A Ghoul." My heart skips a beat at that. I'm no longer human, I'm one of these Ghouls. When could this have…?

"Kanou did this didn't he?" Eto nods at that. "Yep, he mentioned you to me. The first success of his artificial one-eye project. I went looking for you when he told me about you leaving. I was surprised your Kakuhou mutated into a Chimera but I guess that's just your aura. It's nice to meet another one of me." Kanou did this, he changed me. He took away my humani… humanity. Do I even want to be human? I've never been very impressed with the species. Oh sure some people are nice but as a whole the species is worthless, Faunus aren't any better. So why not give this a try? A hand suddenly appears in front of me and I look up to see Eto smiling down at me.

"Come on, let's head to bed." I accept her hand and she pulls me up to my feet. She then leads me to a guest room.

"This can be your room, I don't have any clothes right now but I'll make a call and a friend can bring some by tomorrow. Good night Jaune-kun." I send a small smile back at her. "Night Eto…Chan." Dang that girl has a scary glare. I look around the room after I close the door, a bed in one corner and a dresser and desk occupy two others. I also have a window. Eto may have been kind to be so far but what if this is all some kind of plan to get an easy target. I think I need to do some rearranging.

 **Eto's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I force myself out of bed and go to the guest room to check on Jaune. Such an interesting guy, Kanou mentioned he was healing when he found him and I saw that shadow ability. Not to mention he's a Chimera and he understands the feeling of betrayal. He intrigues me and it's rare to find something that does that nowadays. I knock on the door only to hear no reply. I try to open the door only to find it blocked. Did he barricade the door?

Seeing no other alternative I go out my living room window and start climbing over to the guest room's window. I manage to open the window and crawl through. He actually did barricade the door. The desk, drawer and bed frame are all in front of the door. In the corner Jaune is lying on a pile of blankets and covers. I make my way over and start shaking him awake. The fist that flies at me is easy to block, the spikes made of shadow are a different story. Before I can register they even exist they've pierced my stomach. At that point Jaune becomes aware of who I am and the spikes retract and he tries to back away into the corner with a look of fear in his eyes. I raise my hands and try to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry I'm alright." The fear doesn't leave his eyes and I realize what's wrong, he's scared of me. "Jaune I won't harm you. It was an accident, you were startled. That's all, I've already healed anyway. See for yourself." I pull up my top enough so he can see my stomach and he seems to calm down some but he still seems ready to jump out the window. A frown starts forming on my face and I pull him into a hug.

"I'm serious Jaune, I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me." I can feel how tense he is. His "friends" really messed him up. I let go and start moving the furniture back into place once that's done I head back to my room and change into some jeans and a white t-shirt. When I head back out I notice Jaune is looking around the room and trying not to meet my eyes. I start to make some coffee when a voice reaches my ear.

"Sorry." I turn to see Jaune staring at the floor. "I told you before I'm fine." I hear a knock on the door and Jaune perks up. "I'll get it." he's at the door before I can stop him.

"Wait Jaune…" Jaune is thrown back into the wall and Noro decked out in his mask steps in with a bag in one hand. I get in front of Jaune and wave a finger at Noro, the man is so overprotective sometimes. Then again he's the person I consider my actual father.

"Noro he's the guest." I can hear Jaune scramble to his feet and he then walks in front of me. "Hi, my name's Jaune." Noro stares down at him and then hands him the bag before walking out the door. Jaune watches him go and after the door closes he smiles.

"And I thought Blake was anti-social." He then walks back to the guest room with the bag in tow and I set to work making coffee. Jaune comes back in a few minutes wearing another black hoodie with The Black Goat's Egg in red on the back and another pair of jeans. I asked Noro to get something similar to what he was wearing before to help ease him in to this. I hand Jaune a cup of coffee and he accepts it before taking a seat and looking across the table at me. "So what else is there to being a Ghoul?" I'm surprised he's taking it this well.

"Ghoul's are a step above humans in all physical aspects. Stronger, faster, and more durable. One-eyes like us are even more so. However Ghouls have a few restrictions, if we go without eating too long we can lose our sanity. Also we can only drink plain water or coffee as enzymes we produce make us unable to digest anything else, which also limits us to two food sources." Jaune seems to think on that for a few seconds before his face pales.

"We can only eat humans and ghouls?" I'm impressed he figured that out. A scowl then forms on Jaune's face. "Don't look so surprised, that ghoul from last night mentioned eating humans and I fed off you last night." So he doesn't like to be underestimated.

"You're taking this pretty well. Most people would be freaking out about losing their humanity." Jaune's scowl grows and he stares into his cup. "I wasn't that fond of my world's humanity and I doubt this world's humanity is much better. Let me guess, because Ghoul's are different and have to eat humans they're labeled monsters for simply surviving while these, Doves you called them?, can go and kill Ghoul children and are viewed as heros."

"Got it in one." Jaune's scowl switches to a sad smile. "My world had another species called Faunus, really just humans with animal characteristics. For something as minor as a tail or an extra pair of ears they're deemed second class. Of course they're not any better, for the actions of a few most blame all of humanity for their suffering." Interesting, now I wonder if he'll be willing to join Aogiri. I need to test him.

"Time for a hunt Jaune."

 **Jaune's POV**

I can tell this is a test, it's to see if I can actually kill. I'm wondering if I can actually do so myself. I'm not quite comfortable with the idea of eating humans, I was training to kill monster that did just that. Eto took me on a train to a whole new Ward and then the two of us wandered for a while. Eventually we stopped in a café and Eto orders for us. Before we left she put on a wide hat and a pair of sunglasses. Checking to make sure no one is listening in I question Eto on it.

"You don't have a wanted poster do you?" Eto puts a finger on her chin and tilts her head to the side. "Yes and no. My night life usually involves masks." So an alias has a wanted poster. "So the effort to cover your features?" Eto chuckles at that.

"I'm an author and a rather popular one at that. I'd rather not get mobbed on our date." I wish I hadn't taken a sip of my coffee at that point as I nearly spit it out. I manage to swallow it and stare at her with wide eyes. "This is not a date." Eto laughs at that and holds up her hand and begins raising a finger for each of her reasons.

"It's just the two of us, this is a café for couples, and you're getting us dessert afterwards. I'd count this as a date, it helps I'm into younger guys." I try to hold down a blush at that before what she says hits me. "You're older than me and what do you mean by dessert?" Eto giggles at that.

"Yep, I got two years on you and I figured it was obvious." Oh right my hunt, also I never mentioned my age. Before I can ask how she knows my age our food arrives and Eto starts eating, apparently she can ingest small amounts of human food while I came up with an idea to blend in. After forcing myself to chew the food while making sure it doesn't touch my food I use the shadows in my throat to get rid of it. Two people then take the booth behind us. The male of the group seems to be talking loudly and in a boastful tone while the woman sounds like she lacks a lot in the brain department.

"Oh you're so brave fighting all those horrible Ghouls." I stiffen at that and Eto seems to have heard it too. "Oh it's no big deal for me. You should have seen the last case I had, two of the little devils tried to act like innocent children. As though they were innocent even though they were eating a body right in front of us." I clench my jaw at that, why does that voice sound familiar. "Apparently the little monsters had preyed upon a person suffering from depression according to the victim's family. I wish I could have offered more comfort to the victim's family then the fact the monsters that did it were dead." Eto and I continue to "eat" our meal and the couple leaves before us and go their separate ways. Our bill was already paid and I get up with Eto following me.

"What's your plan Jaune-kun?" I pull my hood up and follow the Dove, if I have to kill human's to eat I might as well start with this pig. "I'm going to kill that guy, nothing more nothing less." Eto hums at that but doesn't say anything as she follows me. The Dove then pulls out something out of his pocket and puts it to his ear. He nods along before saying he'll take care of them before he starts heading somewhere. I follow along and soon we're under a bridge where I see him press a button on a briefcase which then starts morphing into a mace that's glowing purple and red. A kid that looks no more than thirteen is backing away.

"Don't bother running monster, things like you don't deserve to live." I focus on the tail and wings once more and bring them out, my eye starts itching once more. The noise makes the Dove look my way and I can't hold back my shock, he looks just like Cardin only older. "Another one of you freaks. Guess I'll just kill you as well." This just made it even easier. He rushes at me but he fights just like the Cardin I know, all brute force. Figuring out Cardin's style was easy the only problem was I was physically weaker and couldn't last against him. Against this one I have the advantage. I jump over him and send the tail at him and he blocks the strike only for the tail to wrap around his arm and when I land behind him I throw him into one of the concrete pillars.

"Kid, get out of here." the kid nods and runs off while I turn back to the Cardin look-alike who's getting up, a gash has opened up on the side of his head. "You stupid beast, I'll make you pay for that." He charges once more, no variation, no attempts to change direction, just a reckless charge. A feeling runs through the wings and they feel harder suddenly. Looking back at them I can see they've crystalized, following an urge I focus on pushing out with the wings and crystals fly forth piercing… I think I'll call him Cardin-two. He collapses to the ground and struggles to get up off the ground. One crystal in each thigh, one in his gut, and one more in his left shoulder. I walk towards him.

"I have to ask how you could kill children merely seeking to survive." Cardin-two glares at me and pulls a pistol out. Six shots go off and while I dive to the side one pierces my shoulder. I channel aura to it and to my shock it's changed to a pitch black color. Aura isn't the only thing healing it as I see little red "threads" start stitching the flesh back together. So I've got a healing factor with this species change. Focusing on Cardin-two's shadow I have a spike come up and pierce his back multiple times. His breathing stops and I know he's dead. Okay deep breaths Jaune.

I'm amazed I went through with that but he was a child killer. "Nice job Jaune-kun." I turn to see Eto with three corpses surrounding her, while the bodies are in pieces I can think they were the rest of CRDL. I look at Eto's new appendages, two powerful blades with spikes on them. They have a deadly beauty around them. I think the term Black Widow suits Eto, extremely pretty to look at but able to kill instantly.

"No it wasn't, that was all instinct. I've meet that guy's counterpart from my dimension, if he's anything like him he mealy got in through family." Not that my fake transcripts are much better. "I was facing bottom of the barrel and yet I feel so drained right now. As I am higher-ups would slaughter me." I retract my wings and tail and stare down at the corpse.

 _You're a worthless weakling that should have died at birth."_

I shake off old memories and I'm surprised when Eto hugs me from behind. "I know how you feel, I was once weak as well. Noro raised me in the 24th ward, the worst one possible. Each day was a battle for survival, death was something I saw on a constant basis. And the reason I had to do that was because of my so called father abandoning me." The anger and resentment in her voice is practically visable, is this what she hides behind that cheerful attitude. Eto takes a deep breath and then continues. "If you want I can train you. I have a group called Aogiri, we fight for Ghoul dominance. I can understand if you don't want to join but I'll help you either way." Why would she help me for nothing? "In this world a One-Eye is a great delicacy. You won't last a second out there once people find out about you and I think you have potential. I hate seeing potential going to waste." She's right, for now I need a group to cling to. But I doubt this potential she sees is there.

"All right, I'll join." Eto lets go and starts jumping up and down going on about how it'll be awesome having me around. "… not to mention having someone help with house cleaning." Wait, what?

"Um mind running that last part by me again?" Eto clasps her hands in front of her and sends cheery grin my way. "You'll be rooming with me from now on of course. It just makes it so much easier to teach you." I guess that makes sense and paying her back with some household work is fair. I can't help but smile at Eto, I don't trust her yet but I can work with her.

"Look here Jaune-kun." Eto suddenly throws a arm around my shoulder and pulls my face next to hers. The next thing I know a camera is in front of us. I give a small smile and the camera flashes. Eto then practically bounces in front of me. "Alright now we have a memento. We should eat now though, fresh meat is always the best." alright Jaune just get it over with. I lean down over Cardin-two's corpse and use one of the crystals in his thigh to cut a chunk out and Eto looks at the crystal with interest.

"It's odd that it's black. The crystals have always been a shade of red." I laugh at that. "I'm pretty sure I'm a unique specimen. Probably just something caused by my aura." I then bite into the chunk of meat and start chewing. The taste isn't bad but I nearly gag. I want to spit it out but I can't, this is necessary to survive. No more playing hero from now on, everything I do will be about my survival and the survival of any allies I make. My life depends on the death of others, such an interesting turn of events. I continue to eat Cardin-two while Eto eats most of the other three. Bite by bite I swallow him down until in the end I don't gag.

I don't know whether to be horrified or satisfied. I can feel the part of me that's still human shouting out in horror while my ghoul side feel content. It's like I'm the rope in a tug of war game. I feel a tug on my shoulder and turn to see Eto smiling at me. "Come on Jaune-kun, let's go home." Despite the fact I don't trust her I can't help but feel warm when she mentions home, perhaps I can grow to trust her someday.

 **Just so i'm clear I have no plans to bring over any more dimensional duplicates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I love writing for this story. Truly this has jumped up to one of my favorites. I do not own RWBY or Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Chapter 3- Introduction to Aogiri.**

 **Jaune's POV**

It's been two months since my first meal as a ghoul and so far I've truly grown to enjoy Eto's company. She's a unique girl, but then I haven't met many ghoul's yet, Noro being the only other one I've "talked" to. Eto has various "masks" she wears when interacting with others. Either the sweet, somewhat ditzy girl of Takatsuki Sen, the vicious SSS class ghoul The One-Eyed owl, I never want to fight her in that form ever again, or the childlike Yoshimura Eto. I think I'm one of the few people to see all three of those wrapped into one.

Eto's also taught me how to read this world's language and their monetary system and trained me in CQC along with ways to use my wings, commonly known as Ukaku. I've had to come up with my own ways to fight with my semblance and tail, Bikaku, on my own and I've actually down quite well with that. I'm not anywhere close to Eto's strength yet, she still won't tell me how she got that strong, but I can hold my own. I've also taken up drawing as a hobby, something to let my feelings out. Currently I'm on my way back from grocery shopping, of course anything none coffee or toiletry based is just for cover. I walk through the apartment door and close it behind be before setting the bags on the table.

"Eto I'm back." No-one answers, she must be out. It's five in the afternoon so she should be back soon, we both fed on some Doves yesterday so she won't be hunting. Seeing as I have some free time I pull out my sketchbook and pencils before sitting in a chair. I think I'll make one of Eto this time. I think back to the first time I saw her with her Kagune extended, I give a small smile at that memory. How far I've come since then. I can eat humans now as long as their Doves or criminals without problems. Focusing back on my drawing I try to make sure I get the Kagune right. I dislike what I produce and turn to the next page before trying again and I'm pleased with the results but it's missing something. What is it? Oh that's it, blood. I add a few bloodstains to Eto's clothing and put a few drops dripping from her mouth. I smile at the image, just right. I hear the door open and stash my sketchbook away in my shadow, I'll admit Eto is my muse most of the time and I'd rather she not find out.

"Jaune close your eyes!" puzzled I close my eyes and feel something cover the lower half of my face, nose to mouth, while something is wrapped around my neck and zipped up. "Okay open them and look in the mirror." I do so and peek at the mirror to see myself wearing a half-mask. A snarling mouth of fangs is depicted with black leather covering the rest now adorns my faces, a zipper on the right side of the mouth will allow an easy way to feed without removing the mouth. I like it.

"This is great Eto. But what about the rest my face?" Eto waves that off but looks pleased by my response to the mask. "No need to worry. Those hoodies you're so fond of will cover enough and plenty of ghouls show the top of their faces and live average ghoul lives." Ghoul's can live just as long if not longer than humans but the average Ghoul live span is thirty-five, and even that takes a good deal of luck.

"So what's the occasion because I'll need to get you a gift then?" Eto shakes her head at that. "It's not a gift, well it is but it's necessary. I'm taking you to meet some of the more important members of Aogiri." Eto suddenly gains a serious look and stare me straight in the eye. "A few ground rules. One you work for me specifically, that's for your protection though. No-one wants me on as their enemy so they won't mess with you if you work for me. Two, no using aura near someone, they'd force you to awaken it even though you can't." I keep my face blank but I inwardly cringe at that lie, Eto's been nothing but kind, outside of training, to me and she still believes aura is the result of bloodlines or something like that thanks to my lie. "Three, no going to the 20th ward, the only other SSS class ghoul lives there and he doesn't agree with our ideals." Another SSS class?

"Who is it?" an aura of death surrounds Eto and I back up slightly. Her voice is filled with loathing and hatred. "My father."

 **Timeskip-Nighttime.**

Ah, I love the wind in my hair. Another valuable skill Eto's begun to teach me is parkour and I love it. I use my Bikaku to wrap around poles and the like to help propel me from rooftop to rooftop while I follow Eto who's in her bandage guise. She refused to speak anymore on the subject of her father and I can relate. When my ex-team asked me about my family I gave meaningless facts that sounded important to get them to let it go.

"So Eto you never told me how did you know my age? You never told me." A childish giggle comes from Eto and she turns to look back at me but still leaps from rooftop to rooftop. "Oh the Doc took a rib from you and carbon dated it." I miss the next step and nearly fall off to the ground.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Eto just giggles and keeps leaping forward while I try to catch up. We soon land on a warehouse rooftop where I retract my Bikaku. Eto then pops open a window and we hop down. I take a look around and see four other ghouls. I recognize Noro but the other three are a mystery to me. There's a white haired man with his Kakugan already activated, a young teen that looks around Ruby's age with dark-blueish hair and decked out in black, the final newbie is a tall, white haired man wearing a white suit.

"Alright Jaune-kun these are some of my fellow executives. You already know Noro, we also have Ayato, the wanabe bad boy, Tatara is the one without the suit and the guy with the suit is our resident persuader, Yamori." The guy Yamori walks over and starts looking me up and down.

"Did you bring me a new playmate Eto?" Eto's Kagune smacks against Yamori and sends him skidding back. "Touch Jaune-kun and you will die." I think the fact she said that in her childish tone is the worst part about that. Ayato speaks up.

"So why did you bring this guy here? He doesn't look that tough." The guy named Tatara looks me over and then speaks up. "I agree with Ayato, perhaps a test." Eto seems to think for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, he can fight Ayato." My opponent grins at that and two wings burst from his back, so he's a Ukaku user. He jumps at me and starts sending several kicks at me which I dodge or deflect using my arm. He's fast but if he's like a typical Ukaku user he lacks stamina, something I have in spades.

"Come on I figured an executive would have to be at least as tough as Eto." I put some distance between us and bring out my own Ukaku before firing Rc bullets at Ayato. To my surprise he uses his wings as a shield before responding with a volley of his own Rc bullets. Several of which pierce my stomach. I stumble back and put a hand around the largest shard.

"Seriously I thought someone Eto trained would be tougher than that." I need more practice at dodging high-speed projectiles, Eto breaks the usual Ukaku mold and loves fighting up close. I rip the shard out and deal with the pain it brings by gritting my teeth before removing the rest. "Dang it, this is the fifth hoodie I'll need to replace." Ayato is thrown off by my comment and I change my left eye to its Kakugan and release my Bikaku. "Alright time to get serious." I'm the one to rush this time. Before he can react I'm in front of him and I've given him a strong uppercut to the jaw sending him soaring. He rights himself in the air and fire more Rc bullets at me but I use my tail to smash or deflect them. Guessing the point he'll land I move towards that spot and spin around, my timing is correct and he goes flying into the wall. I move to send Rc bullets at him but Tatara stops the match.

"That's enough! His eye has potential Eto." What the hell does my eye have to do with this? Ayato pulls himself off the ground and walks over. "Not bad Teme, maybe someday you might be decent." If I could use my semblance... better leave that dark part of my brain. Tatara calls us over to a table I missed and we sit down. The order is Yamori, Noro, Ayato, Me, Eto, and Tatara. From there it goes on to be a meeting about Dove movements. I'm quite impressed by the amount of information gathered.

"How did you get all this information?" Tatara looks upset at the interruption but answers my question. "We have Yamori for one but we also have an operative codenamed Nutcracker who's good at getting close to Doves and then luring them into a private area to extract Intel." If the grin Yamori has is anything to go by I don't want more details. Eto suddenly pulls on my sleeve.

"Oh that's right, Rule #4. No going near the succubus." I suppose she means Nutcrak… her name suddenly clicks, I'll defiantly follow that rule. The meeting continues on when Eto suddenly plops her head down on my lap and seems to fall asleep. Seeing Tatara's exasperation and feeling Noro's glare at me I desperately try to wake Eto up.

"Come on Eto wake up." I shake her on her shoulder but she reaches up and snaps my wrist. I hold in a scream. "I wanna sleep, we stayed up so late last night Jaune-kun." She then goes back to sleep while. Everyone stares at me while Noro stands up. Does he think we? Oh crap!

"Wait, we were just watching movies!" He doesn't believe me.

 **Eto's POV**

Huh, where am I? I open my eyes to find myself on my couch with a blanket on me. The bandages around my face have been removed but the rest are still there. I remove them and then wrap the blanket around me. I then notice Jaune looking slightly pale sleeping in the chair next to the couch and shake him awake, he stopped attacking when I wake him up about a week ago. He opens his eyes and looks up at me before blushing and looking away.

"Can you put on some clothes Eto?" I laugh at him and can't resist teasing him. "Why would I want to do that?" a scared look appears on his face.

"Don't even joke Eto, Noro nearly killed my because he thought we slept together!" I laugh at that as well. "But we hav…" Jaune interrupts me which is a first. "You know what I mean! He ripped out most of my non-vital organs, I'm amassed you slept through my screaming. I get you like to tease and that living with you will require putting up with a certain amount of it but please never do something like that again." I see the fear in his eyes, damn it Noro. This might have made it even harder to get him to open up to me.

"Okay, I'll talk to Noro. Also no more teasing." Jaune shakes his head at that. "I can handle your teasing, you wouldn't be Eto-chan if you didn't tease. But making your father-figure think we… did that is going to far." I try not to giggle at how cute he looks when he blushes. In all honesty I wasn't trying to make it sound like that.

"How did we get back here anyway?" Jaune stands up and I can now see just how torn up and bloodstained his clothes are, he also put a towel on the chair to keep it clean. "Noro dropped us off, I put you on the couch and then collapsed after putting this towel down. Do we have any of that rapist from a few days back left?" I nod and then go grab an arm from the fridge which I toss to him. He eagerly tears into it but makes sure not to make a mess. I can't help but smile at the site.

Originally I planned on making him a toy, or maybe a pet. But then I got to know him, he put up with everything I've done. No matter how childish or cruel I've acted he's put up with it but he always says when he's had enough. In truth I don't know if I could break his spirit if I tried and I have no plans on trying, I'll use anyone, kill anyone, devour anyone to reach my goals but I will never betray my comrades or the few people I'll call friends. Jaune is already in that latter category and I've started to gain a little crush on him. He just has this way of bringing a bit of light to everything, ironic considering he controls shadows.

"Hey Eto, want to watch another movie after we change?" I look up to see Jaune gesturing to a movie drawer and I nod. Jaune cheers and then goes to change. I can feel a smirk form on my face, he did say I could continue to tease him after all.

 **Jaune's POV**

That talk went better than I thought it would, I really hope she can get Noro to not perform a repeat of this night. I put on some shorts and a plain white t-shirt and head back to the living room where Eto is waiting under the blanket with two cups of coffee in front of her on the coffee table. The movie has begun, guess she chose. I look and see it's that new pirate movie she wanted me to watch. Something about a cursed ship and skeleton pirates.

"Eto you put clothes on right?" It be just my luck for Noro to walk in and she be naked near me. Eto gives me a warm smile and nods. "Yes Jaune I put some clothes on, now come share the blanket with me and help me warm up." That's what she gets for jumping around buildings in only bandages, we're Ghouls not Superman and Supergirl. "Fine Eto, but you need to start wearing some proper clothes when we go out at night." I get under the blanket and Eto hugs me only for me to feel more skin then I should.

"E…Eto I tho…ught you said you put clo…thes on." Eto gives me a wide grin and hugs me even tighter to prevent escape. "Underwear counts as clothes." Oh dear Oum help me. This woman will be the death of me. How she can call Nutcracker a Succubus and act like this is beyond me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4 time, hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY or Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Chapter 4- Taboo Feast.**

 **Time skip- 6 months.**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Jaune, are you awake?!" Where am I? The last thing I remember is a mission being interrupted and a blast of energy. I open my eyes to see Eto starring down at me in her bandage outfit, I still can't make her wear something different.

"Ugg, what happened?" Eto then grabs me and starts squeezing the life out of me. "You're okay, you're okay." I can feel tears hitting my shoulder. I bring my arms up and wrap them around her. "Hey, it'll take more than whatever put me here to take me down." I look around and see I'm in our living room with Noro in the corner. Now I remember Eto and I were checking Cochlea out and got cocky, we were spotted and we decided to retreat and make it look like we were only passing by out of necessity. Some guys got in our way and I cut them down while letting Eto run on ahead so no-one realized she was the true One-Eyed Owl. Then I heard someone shout and a blast of energy hit me from behind and sent me flying, I got impaled on something and blacked out from there.

"So what happened after I got impaled?" Eto doesn't answer and I push her back to see she fell asleep. Flipping the two of us around so she's lying on the couch I remove the bandages from her face and then turn to Noro. "So do you know what happened after I went down?" Noro starts signing, I'm no expert but I picked up enough to communicate with Noro.

" _Eto pulled you off the sign you got impaled on and ran for it. She shielded you from further attacks and lost them before coming here and calling me."_ Looks like I owe Eto again. Noro starts signing once more and I focus on that. _"You're weak, at the level you are now you're a liability to Eto. I don't want to see her dead because you couldn't stand up to the level of opponent she'll be facing once we get started."_ The worst part is I can't even argue with him, over the course of the last few months I've been identified by the CCG as Dragon, my one-eye status is still a secret as I keep my eye normal when I'm near investigators. I'm ranked as an S-rank ghoul and even with that there's still a huge gap between Eto and I. The level of opponents Eto will face are beyond me even with my semblance.

"I'm trying to get stronger but I still can't bridge a gap as wide as the one between Eto and I just like that, I still don't know how she got as strong as she is." Noro seems to be thinking something over before he starts signing once more, I wish he took off that mask sometimes so I could get a read on him.

" _Eto devoured countless Ghouls, doing so increases a Ghoul's strength. Gifts us new forms even, that's the only way you'll be able to get close to Eto's level."_ Noro starts walking towards the window before he stops and turns around once more. _"If you continue to endanger Eto I will kill you no matter what Eto thinks."_ Noro then goes through the window and climbs up the fire escape. A hollow chuckle escapes my lips.

"Don't worry about that Noro, I'd kill myself before I allow that." Eto has been there for me since the beginning of my new life. She's the reason I live and my main reason for living. No matter what happens I want to protect her and stay by her side. If I'm to do that I need to gain more power, looks like I need to get a supply of Ghoul flesh and I have a way to help Aogiri while I'm at it.

 **Time skip-The Next Day.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" I can't believe Tatara won't okay my idea to take down a Quinque plant/factory. I'd ask Eto to go but she's at a book signing right now and I want to get this done quick.

"You misunderstand me, I actually like the idea but Ayato is unavailable." Oh, despite the fact we fight often Ayato and I get along well enough and often team up when I can't work with Eto. "The only available operative is Nutcracker." It takes all my willpower not to attack right there.

"You were there when Eto made that rule, do you want me to die?" Tatara shrugs his shoulders and makes to leave. "Your lovers quarrel holds no interest to me, the fact is that Nutcracker is the only other available operative for the next week. I'm assuming you want to attack the one in the 9th ward given their recent clean-up giving them a surplus of kagunes, say what you will about Doves but their efficiency will see all that surplus used up quickly." I grit my teeth at that and think about it, guess I'll have to put up with it.

"Fine, have her meet me there." Tatara and I don't get along and this is a prime example. I know some people must have been available but he's purposely sticking me with Nutcracker. One day we'll come to blows and I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise of hiding aura. I head outside and after making sure no one is looking I sink into my shadow and start heading to the 9th ward. It's easy to move around like this, I could easily sneak into the Quinque factory myself but I'd rather have someone cause a distraction. I exit out of my shadow on a rooftop overlooking the building, according to my watch its six P.M. so that means it took me two hours to get here. I put on my mask and pull my hoodie up while I wait for Nutcracker and thirty minutes later she arrives. She's wearing a large trench coat and has long black hair with a black strip of cloth with a zipper on it.

"So you're Dragon, I like what I see." She then takes off her trench coat showing she's wearing some kind of skimpy black one piece with thigh high boots **(auction outfit)**. She licks her lips and I can see she's dyed her teeth black. "So what's the plan big boy?" The sooner this is done the better.

"I'm in charge of destroying their Quinques and Kagune stockpile, you're to distract them. Should be easy enough however if you think you're in trouble head to my position, I'd rather not have you're death on my hands." Nutcracker nods and releases a Bikaku that looks like a long tail. Noticing my observations Nutcracker smirks.

"Like what you see? Because if you ever want a change from the little bandaged imp I'm available." I grab her throat and bring her close while activating my Kakugan. "Talk about Eto like that again and no-one will find even a hair." Throwing her across the roof I unleash my Kagune and leap with Nutcracker following a few seconds later. Before the front gate guards can react they're pierced with Rc bullets and I crush the survivor under my Bikaku. The front gate is closed but the combined force of both Nutcracker and I's Bikaku's smashes through it. Once in a flock of Doves meets us but their low-level, one of the reasons I chose this place besides the surplus was the fact that all high level investigators were moved out once this place was considered relatively ghoul free. Guess that came back to bite them.

Blood, organs, limbs, and screams fill the air as I cut down any in my way while Nutcracker is playing with a few men. I feel only minimum sympathy for them. Once I make sure all the Doves around us are dead I check on Nutcracker and see she's torturing some female dove. I put the poor girl out of her misery by decapitating her and block Nutcracker's swing at me.

"What the hell was that for? You killed my plaything!" I point at the door leading to the stairs and stare her down. "No time for you to play with your food. Kill the rest upstairs while I take downstairs and destroy any footage of today's events if you find the control room. Nutcracker gives me a lustful stare before walking towards the door with a swing in her hips.

"Okay, try to keep a few men alive for me. They might be inferior specimens compared to you but I do want to have some fun." I shake my head at her and head on downstairs. I come out into a long hallway with several doors on each side. Great I could end up surrounded at any moment. I retract my wings to gain some more mobility and rush down the hallway, my worries are proven founded when several Does pop out from various doors and aim pistols at me. My semblance will be necessary.

"It's Dragon, watch out for the GHACK!" the one that was talking doesn't finish as a spike of shadow pierces his throat while I grab one by the throat and toss her into another Dove and pierce both of them with my Bikaku. The remaining ones are in front of me so I release my wings once more and engage them in a shootout. I win but I take a bullet through the gut although it heals a few seconds later, my pain tolerance has grown so it takes a lot for a wound to bother me in the heat of battle. Two come at me from behind only to meet a wall of shadows that forms spikes to impale them. Before I move on I hear

"… Send back up, it's Dragon and Nutcracker." I look through a door to see someone talking into a cell phone. I rush them and send my hand through the guy's lung. "Sorry but this party has enough people already." I remove my hand and start back down the hallway. Other than a few random CCG staff which die easily enough no-one else seems to be down here. I keep wandering till I find a door with a large amount of locks both electronic and otherwise. I try shooting a few Rc bullets only for them to ricochet and nearly hit me, I'll have to try my semblance. Manipulating the shadows to crawl around the door I completely engulf it and absorb it into wherever the heck it is I send stuff too. I go through and find a vault of briefcases and bags, the Quinque. I don't think I can eat them but I don't even want to leave fragments behind that could be used so I pull them all into the shadows. With that done I keep moving on, I think I can hear a few screams from upstairs. Nutcracker found some victims.

I keep wandering and checking all the doors but I can't find the Kagunes. I soon find what looks like a freezer door. This probably holds them, I reach for it only to bring my hand back as a sword tries to take it. I turn to see a Dove getting between me and the door. Short brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, the guy looks ordinary but he's got an impressive glare.

"I won't let you get near these Kagunes Ghoul." Perhaps this guy might give me a good fight, however he's got one of those mass-produced quinques so I won't hold my breath. I pull my hood back and bring out both my wings and my tail.

"I hope you give me a better fight then those other humans. This entire mission has been boring." Step one of a fight, make your opponent angry. The guy's charges with rage in his eyes at hearing my comment about the other Doves, all he's doing is giving wild swings at me. Each one is easy to dodge. "I was wrong, you weren't any better." I wrap one of my wings around my hand and crystallize it to form a blade before piercing the guy in the stomach, removing the blade I make my way to the door only to stop when I feel a hand grasping my ankle. Looking back I see the guy is grasping my ankle while giving me a glare filled with determination.

"I won't let you win, I swore to protect the innocent from monsters such as you." I'm surprised he's still conscious but it would have been better if he stayed down, for him. "You say humans are innocent, yet you condemn ghouls for simply existing. Let me give you something to ponder in the afterlife, I was human at one point. What does that say if a human can be changed into a Ghoul?" Shock must be the last emotion the human felt before dying judging by the look on his face before I crush his skull using my Bikaku. I was serious about what I said, I truly believe Ghouls must have branched off from humans if I could be changed into a Ghoul.

Back to the reason I came here, the freezer that I can tell is full of Kagune's. My sence of smell may not be on the same level as most Ghoul's but I still have better senses then the average human and I can smell all the Kagune's in there. This door is less sturdy, a few slashes with my wing-blade shatters it to pieces. I move through the door and find Kagune's of all shapes, sizes, and types. So many fallen Ghouls, I pray that they forgive me for this but I require their power. I unzip the mouth of my mask and start devouring the Kagunes, they taste like rotten meat. It's worse than human food but I choke each bite down. Soon I fall into a rhythm and I'm scarfing them down.

 **Dev** our.

E **at**.

Con **sum** e.

K **i** ll.

"Oh Dragon are you done?" That snaps me out of my trance. I look around and see that all of the Kagunes are gone, only a few scraps litter the ground. How long was I eating? I turn and look at Nutcracker.

"Did you destroy the footage?" I'd rather we get out of here soon, there's no telling when reinforcement could show up. Nutcracker nods and I just start running after that with her following me. We make it out and hit the alleys. I can see patrols out looking for us, it takes a while but soon we've gotten to the sewer system where we'll part ways.

"See you Dragon, look me up if you ever want to have some fun." With that Nutcracker heads downstream. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but she creeps the hell out of me. Time to get back to Eto. Once more I sink into my shadow and start rushing to our apartment. I arrive about forty minutes later and pop out in front of the door. I remove my mask and walk through the door only to see Eto glaring at me with her Kakugan activated.

"Eto-chan what's wrong?" Eto lets out a bitter laugh at that. "What's wrong, how about the fact you decided to toss me aside?" What the hell is she talking about? "So you decided you had gotten everything you could get from me and went to latch onto someone else. It all over the news about how Dragon had teamed up with Nutcracker and attacked a Quinque factory. I told you to stay away from that Succubus." I open my mouth to argue but Eto keeps on talking and I can't get a word in.

"I guess I was just a stepping stone to you, nothing but a way to gain power before moving on. You're just like my dad, dropping anything you view as dead weight." Tear's start dropping from Eto's eyes and I reach for her only for her Kagune to emerge. "DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GET OUT AND STAY AWAY YOU BASTERD!" A lump of ice settles into me at that, I don't move for a few seconds and Eto's Ukaku starts twitching.

"I understand Eto, you won't see me again." I sink into my shadow and just run, I don't look where I'm going I just run. I don't know how long I stay in my shadow but when I emerge I recognize the place right away. It's the park I met Eto… I hurt her. I should have just waited but I was impatient and now I've lost the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I was hoping to get Noro's permission to ask her out later on. Now she wants me gone, I'm alone once more. Okay Jaune deal with your heart being torn in two later. You've just pissed the CCG off and you have nowhere to go. Strength is a must so you need to continue eating Ghouls. The question is where to go, other Quinque factories will have increased security now. The answer then hits me.

The 24th ward, it's practically all Ghouls there and they fight all the time, plenty of meat there. Yes that will have to be where I go. I doubt Eto will ever go there again and I'll keep my word, Eto will never see me again. It's probably best if I go solo from now on, no chance of getting my heart shattered again. I know how to get to the 23rd ward and from there it should be easy enough to find the 24th ward. I return to the world of shadows once more and start slinking towards my destination.

Huh I just remembered what today was, I can't believe I forgot. Then again it was never really celebrated before.

Happy Birthday to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**You know I considered letting this stew longer but I just couldn't wait to write it out. Now I hope you like Jaune's 1** **st** **stage Kakuja. I do not own RWBY or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Chapter 5- Madness**

 **Jaune's POV**

 **Ki** lL

H **Un** T

 **Pr** EY Ru **n**

 **FiN** d… De **VOur**

 **Te** AR

 **Eto's POV**

A month, that's how long it's been since I learned Jaune was just a parasite. It hurts knowing he was toying with me, that he merely wanted to use me. Yet at the same time it's like the light in my life has dimmed considerably, I hate the fact I'm missing Jaune this much.

"Hello Eto-san." I turn to see Ayato walking up to me, I try to put on my child-like mask once more. "Hello Aya-kun, did you need something." Ayato looks down and kicks the ground.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you've seen Jaune. Last I heard Tatara forced him to go on a mission with that whack-job Nutcracker and I haven't seen him since." Wait what?!

"What did you say?!" Ayato moves to answer but stops and turns pale when he sees something behind me, I turn to see the Succubus herself walking up and dressed in that skimpy outfit she favors.

"Why Ayato-kun I didn't know you felt that way. And if it isn't the little girl that Dragon follows around." I hold in my temper but activate my kakugan for extra intimidation. "Just remember which one of us can kill the other Nut." Nutcracker nods sharply but then gains a lustful look on her face.

"So where is Dragon, I'd love to get another chance at him. After he was so cold to me on out mission, why he wants a child like you I don't understand." A sinking feeling fills my chest at those words.

"Any way Tatara wants you two to discuss something, he didn't tell me what. If you'll excuse me there's a new target I have my eye on and I want to get started." She walks off with more swing then necessary in her hips and Ayato lets a deep sigh out once she's gone.

"You know Eto I may have a chance of beating her but she still scares the crap outta me. How Jaune was able to work with her I will never know." I nod at that and walk towards the meeting room with Ayato following me. Once we get there I see Noro is the only one there beside Tatara, apparently it's going to be a small meeting.

"So what's this all about?" Tatara puts a picture on the desk and it shows an absolute slaughter, the ground is decorated in bloodstains and chunks of flesh. "Apparently someone is tearing up the 24th ward, entire gangs of Ghouls have been massacred and devoured. So far there's been only one survivor and he claims the man you did it was a chimera whose Kagune looked dragon-like, sounds like someone we know. How is Jaune by the way?" My blood feels like ice water, Jaune is trying to gain a Kakuja. I never told him about those out of fear he'd get hurt. I nearly killed Noro in one of my rampages early on and if it wasn't for me being able to modify him with my kagune he would have died, as it is he's lost his nose and eyes along with the ability to speak.

"Why did you send him on a mission with the Succubus?" I dread the answer, please let Ayato be wrong. Tatara shrugs and then answers "She was the only available operative for the mission, he was unwilling to wait and he wanted to raid that factory. I believe that was his first attempt to gain a Kakuja. Also as I told him I could care less about your lovers quarrel." Ayato's eyes widen at that.

"My weakling of a dad told me about those, just enough so I wouldn't attempt to get one. I'll admit it's probably the only piece of advice he gave me I'll listen to." Please no, don't tell me I drove away someone who cared about me. I run out of the room and head to my room I hold here, once there I curl into a ball on my bed. I think back to the look in Jaune's eyes when he left, they looked so empty. At the time I felt satisfaction and then it hits me, I'm just like his old friends. I betrayed him, the thing I swore never to do and I did it. I hear the door open and then someone plops themselves on my bed, the smell tells me it's Noro. Of course he's the only one who would ever do this.

"Hehe, I really did it this time Noro. I chased off one of the best things to ever happen to me all because I got jealous, I actually compared him to my "dad". Now he's out there losing his mind and it's all my fault." Noro's arms wrap around me and I he "speaks" using the weak telepathic link we share from my Kagune being in him.

" _No, it's my fault. I told him about how cannibalism would give him strength but not the side-effects. I was worried he would get you hurt because of his weakness. Blame me for this."_ I want to but I can't, Noro wasn't the one that jumped to conclusions. I'm to blame for this and me alone.

"No it's fine, you were just being an overprotective father. I was a bitch to him and now I need to find him." I worm my way out of his arms and make my way to the door. The pressure in my head lets me know Noro isn't done.

 _You do know he won't be a good state of mind, you could get hurt. Let me go in your place."_ I shake my head at that and try to keep my voice steady.

"No, this is my fault and I'll deal with it. Besides, I'm the most qualified to deal with this." Noro can't argue with that and so I walk out and begin making my way to the 24th ward, or as most call it hell on earth.

 **Time Skip- Afternoon**

It took long enough but I reached an entrance to the underground cesspool that makes up most of the 24th ward. Old Subways tunnels and stations converted into a miniature town, filled to the brim with Ghouls. Violence is common and lives end every day here but that didn't stop people from walking around when I lived here and it's clearly the same now although everyone has a guarded look. Fear seems to be a prevalent emotion. I stop one woman and ask her what has everyone in a slump.

"A Ghoul's gone on a feeding frenzy, no-one's sure how many he's eaten. One second you're fine and the next he appears out of nowhere and tears you to pieces." Jaune what have I done to you?

"Do you know where I should avoid?" The lady nods and points down a tunnel. "It's well known that he turned the third station down that path into his hideout, several groups put aside differences and went to drive him out but the screams made it quite clear who won." Jaune was considered a big enough threat that the gangs here teamed up, the last time that happened was when I went about gaining a Kakuja. I thank the lady and wait till she's out of sight before I run down the tunnel, a "young girl" alone means easy meat down here and I'd rather not waste time killing overconfident fools. The tunnel has little light but it's a straight shot from here. When I reach the first station on my way about two dozen Ghouls still reside in it and as I make my way down the tunnel one of them stops me.

"Little girl you shouldn't go down there, the Black Massacre Dragon is down there." So that's what they've named him. "Its fine, he who I'm looking for." I keep going down the tunnel and the next station is a total wreck. Tents and makeshift housing are torn to pieces while blood stains nearly every surface, a few black crystals are scattered here and there. Its proof Jaune's here, he's the only Ghoul that creates black crystals. I walk through the carnage and avoid stepping in the blood, once I make my way through it I start walking through the next tunnel.  
" **PR** eY."

Was that Jaune? I keep moving forward through the tunnel when I hear something charge at me from behind, before I can react something plows into me and sends me flying forward. I release my Ukaku and stick the blades into the walls of the tunnel and get a look at my attacker. A figure in an armor like Kakuja stands before me. Colered Black with a Dragon like helm that has one glowing red spot where the left eye would be, wicked clawed gauntlets stained with blood adorn his hands, similar colored armor coats the rest of his body and then it pulses letting me know it truly is a Kakuja **(Look up the Berserker Armor that Guts wears, remove the cape, and make the helm dragon like.)** " What I thought was merely an imitation of a mouth opens up and a red mist exits in a puff.

" **Di** E"

With that one word the figure charges me and throws a punch at me, I dance around the blow and the ground I was standing on becomes a crater. The armor rushes me once more and claws at me like a rabid animal. I send my Kagune at it in an upward slash and hit the helm causing the front of it to break off. My breath catches at the face underneath. It's Jaune staring at me with feral hunger, no sign that he can recognize me. In the state he's in I'm only food to him. The helm repairs itself and I'm engaged once more in a CQC fight.

"JAUNE, PLEASE WAKE UP!" It's no use, he's too far gone in the madness for mere words to snap him out of it. My attempt to talk costs me and a foot implants itself in my gut and sends me flying into the tunnel wall. I cough up blood and move the bandages covering my mouth away so I can breath better. With no time to rest I dive out of the way of another devastating punch. I lack the room I need to fight at my full potential or to use my full Kakuja. I send a few Rc bullets at Jaune and he runs straight through them headless of the damage he takes.

"F **eEd**." Once more I'm engaged in close quarters and this time I can't deal much damage, every blow I deal makes scratches in the armor but the damage disappears minutes after I deal it. A clawed gauntlet catches me on the face opening up some cuts and tears off my bandages while spikes arise from the shadows and impale me, other shadows wrap around my Kagune and tear my blades away. A hand wraps around my throat and the spikes retract while I dangle in the air, the glow from the red eye increases, I start to lose consciousness, so this is how I die. I have one last thing I need to do, I can't die without doing this. I reach one arm out and can just barely touch the covered cheek of Jaune.

"I'm sorry Jaune." I doubt he'll remember this, the words were barely above a whisper. Then Jaune seems to tense up before looking me over.

" **E** tO?" the hand wrapped around me releases me and the armor starts glowing red before disperseing to reveal a grief stricken Jaune. His hoodie has lost its sleeves and hood while his pants have torn at the knees, both are stained with blood. Jaune backs away from me with tears in his eyes and he turns away from me and starts to sink into his shadow. I lunge for him and grab what's left of his hoodie before I sink into the shadow with him.

A force rushes around me, my eyes are open and yet I see nothing, and then my grip on Jaune fails and I'm left floating in the endless darkness. I try to move yet no matter what I try I can only float in place, a chill begins to set in before it starts to reach freezing temperatures. Then a hand grabs me and starts pulling me along, a few seconds later moonlight is visable and I realize we're on my rooftop, Jaune is glaring at me.

"What possessed you to grab on to me like that?!" I don't answer his question I just grab him and bury my head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I should have listened to you and then I was no better than your old friends, I jumped to conclusions and betrayed you. I can understand if you'll never forgive me." I feel Jaune's arms wrap around me and then he starts talking.

"I don't blame you Eto, you shouldn't trust me anyway. I've lied to you about aura all this time, it's not some bloodline thing. Anyone can have it but I was too scared to give it to you or anyone else, I feared you'd turn on me and after I started trusting you I was scared you'd hate me for lying to you. So don't feel bad, I'll keep my promise and you'll never see me again." He makes to leave but I tighten my grip on him.

"I won't let you! So we both made mistakes, that's no reason for you to go off on your own. You wouldn't have had too if I wasn't such a bitch and had listened to you. Please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you." I can feel Jaune stiffen in my grasp before he forces me to let go and then he puts one hand on my heart. Aura surrounds his hand and then I can feel it start to enter me.

"This is the first time I've attempted this but I know the basic theory so hopefully this works. _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ Suddenly a rush of energy fills me and a green glow surrounds me. Jaune sits down and takes a few deep breaths before looking up at me with a grin.

"Oh boy, that was draining. So now you have aura, that's the act upon which I'll bind a vow with you. I promise you Eto I'll never leave your side again. I hope you're willing to put up with me from now on." I tackle him to the ground and capture his lips with mine, at first he doesn't respond but soon he returns the kiss. Eventually we're forced to separate and I rest my head on his chest. "Nothing would make me happier Jaune."

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm accepting ideas for Eto's semblance, if you have one put it in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man it's been awhile, hope this chapter will make up for it. Also I honestly didn't plan on going back to Remnant for awhile but you all wore me down so here it is. I do not own RWBY or Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Chapter 6- Home Is Where The Heart Is.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Light streaming through the window is what wakes me up. This was the first time I'd slept on a bed in months. I was amazed any of my things survived but apparently Eto didn't feel like even going in my room after I left. I take a long shower, shave, cut my hair back to its usual length, and get dressed before heading out to the main room where Eto is making a pot of coffee.

"Morning Eto." Eto turns around with a large smile on her face and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Morning Jaune-kun and what did I tell you to call me?" I chuckle at the pout she's giving me, how she can be so deadly and cute amazes me. Then again Ruby was absolutely adorable yet swung around a giant scythe so should I actually be surprised. That gets me thinking, I figured out I could go back to Remnant a while back but had no reason to go. However what about Ruby? Is she okay, did they find out who actually attacked her, what was WBY's thoughts on the matter? These questions have been plaguing me for months, I'll discuss it with Eto later.

"Fine Eto-chan." Eto then reaches up and pats me on the head. "Good boy, you can be trained." Before I can protest she silences me with a kiss, note to self-add chan to her name more often. Once she draws back she then pours two cups of coffee and hands me one.

"So Jaune when can you teach me how to manipulate shadows as well?" I take a sip of my coffee before answering. "I can't teach you that most likely. See Semblances are unique to each person, no two are exactly alike as far as I know. You could develop any kind of ability as far as I know, the base of what aura does is it shields you from wounds, increases healing, and can be channeled to increase speed and strength although there are semblances that take that to the next level. I only knew the basics before I left so I can't really help much." Eto nods at that and then stirs her coffee with a spoon while her mouth curls into a frown.

"What happened after I…?" she trails off but no words are needed. I think back myself and try to put those fractured memories in order.

"I immediately found a way to the 24th ward and from there I started hunting. At first I stuck to the shadows and went after lone Ghouls, then as I got stronger I went after whole gangs. After a month of that my memories are distorted, any idea why?" Eto nods and almost seems to turtle into her sweater.

"When you start going down the path of gaining a Kakuja you start to lose your sanity, once you fully develop you can get better but you always have the scars." Well that's just lovely, as if I wasn't cracked up enough as it was. Part of what Eto says though makes me think.

"Is that why you.." Eto cuts me off there and takes over. "… Are a controlling, obsessive bitch. Yes that's partially why, I think it's also part of me being me." I frown at that, I don't like the way Eto is acting right now.

"I was going to say fear abandonment, it's clear your Kakuja simply compounded the issues caused by your biological father abandoning you. I honestly don't blame you for how things went Eto, I should have simply told you what I planned on doing rather than rushing to do it as soon as possible. So wipe that frown off your face, it doesn't suit my Eto-chan." Shock fills Eto's face before a predatory smirk appears on Eto's face.

"So I'm your now am I?" I shrug at that. "I believe the way you've kissed me has made that quite clear, I'm yours and your mine. If anyone tries to take you from me I'll rip them to pieces, I don't plan on ever giving up my little Owl." Eto blushes at that but keeps up her grin.

"Well then it looks like I now have a guardian Dragon." I laugh at that and finish off my coffee before moving to the sink to rinse the mug before I stick it into the dishwasher. I then plop down on the couch and rest against the back of it followed by Eto plopping down next to me. To my surprise she then forces my head onto her lap and starts running her hands through my hair. I then think about my thoughts this morning.

"Hey Eto-chan, what do you think about visiting my world?" Eto's hand stops moving before she speaks up a second later. "Why do you want to go back?" Her voice is blank but I can hear a bit of fear, better put whatever fears she has to rest.

"Ruby was practically a little sister to me and I have no idea how she's doing or what's going on and it's killing me. I need to know or I'm going to drive myself crazy, a plus is I get to show you my world. So what do you say?" My worry grows as Eto continues to stay silent until she suddenly pulls my head into her stomach and starts squeezing me.

"Of course I'll go, it'll be our first trip as a couple." Eto lets me go and I take deep breaths to replace the oxygen I was deprived and then stand up.

"I don't think we'll need anything but the clothes we're wearing, we'll only be there a short time. Also hold on tight this time when we go through the shadows." Eto nods and then hops on my back. I know I can do this I just hope I don't immediately end up in a fight once we come out. Focusing on the shadow I have us both sink into mine and then focus on a statue I went to a few times in Vale. No way in hell am I risking coming out at Beacon and getting anywhere near NPR, lots of blood would be shed then and most would be theirs.

After a few minutes of darkness light fills my vision and we pop out in an alley. I can see the statue of Oum in the plaza the alley leads to so I was close. "We're here." I look up at the sky and notice the shattered moon is out. It was defiantly morning when we left so perhaps time flows differently between worlds, better make this quick.

"Eto-chan we're going to want to hurry, judging by the fact it's night here there's no telling how long we might send here if we don't hurry. We just need to get a scroll and then I can check online for any info on Ruby, the story was all over the news so they probably still followed it." Eto nods and opens her mouth but is cut off by an explosion. Could that be… no it can't be. Oh who am I kidding of course it's them, they could probably turn a food fight into an actual battle.

"Never mind Eto-chan, let's go to the explosion." Eto looks puzzled but nods and I hold my hands out and she puts one foot on them and smiles at me.

"Up please." She then puts her other foot on my hands and I send her into the air where she lands on the rooftop while I slink into my shadow and crawl up the wall to meet her. Once there we flash grins at each other and race towards the explosion, literally. Before I left each jaunt across rooftops became a race for the two of us, glad to see that hasn't changed. The two of us rush across rooftops and soon we reach the explosion which took place at the docks. I can see Blake and some monkey faunus fighting some White Fang and who appears to be Torchwick… wait that isn't the bow Blake wears but cat ears. I thought I saw that thing move before without an explanation, it also explains why she stole my tuna sandwich once.

"Jaune-kun who are the masked goons?" I plop myself down on the roof and Eto sit's next to me, I'm content to just watch, Blake and the monkey seem to be doing fine for now.

"The White Fang, Faunus rights group turned militia. A bunch of fools that do more harm to their kind then good. Unlike Ghouls they had a chance for peace and they threw it away." Eto gains a frown and I know she agrees with me, Ghouls would kill for a chance to lobby but because of our dietary needs it'll never happen and these people have thrown that ability away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I look to see what's startled Eto and see the monkey guy using what appears to be nunchucks with shotguns built in. "What's the problem Eto?" She turns and stares at me in shock.

"He's using shotguns that are built into nunchucks!" I chuckle at that. "I told you practically everything is also a gun here, never understood why people want so many moving parts, one faulty piece and you could be left with a worthless piece of junk." Eto tilt's her head to the side at that thought and giggles. I notice a bit of movement on the rooftop next to us and see Ruby with an orange haired girl behind her. Glad to see she's alright.

"And that girl in red would be Ruby Rose, cute little monster murderer using her scythe." Eto seems to be apprizing her when I see Torchwick shoot a blast at her. I sink into my shadow and speed in front of her before popping out and smacking the blast away. I turn to Ruby and see she's staring at me in shock and her eyes are tearing.

"Hey Crater-Face I thought you promised to be more careful?" That's as far as I get before she wraps me up in a hug.

 **Ruby's POV  
** Jaune's back, I don't know how and I don't care he's here. I nearly killed NPR once I heard what they did, especially once Ozpin showed video footage clearing Jaune's name. At the very least my team didn't join in. Weiss wanted an actual court, Blake didn't think he was capable and Yang wanted to look over me instead.

"Ruby is he your friend and why does he have extra organs?" I remove my head from Jaune's chest and stare at Penny in confusion. Suddenly a green haired woman lands on the roof next to us and walk over to us.

"And why do you smell entirely of metal orange head." Jaune then removes himself from my grip and looks me over.

"Good you're okay. Now how about you leave these guys to the two of us Ruby." Jaune makes to jump from the rooftop but I grab his arm. I love Jaune like a brother but he'll get killed down there. "Jaune don't do it, Torchwick was the one to steal your weapon and attack me." That was the wrong thing to say as Jaune tenses up.

"So he's the bastard that did that, welp looks like I can kill two birds with one stone. Eto-chan, feel free to go wild on the others but the guy in the hat is mine. I'm going to enjoy this one." A wild grin comes over the green haired girl and then they both jump down.

"Ruby!?" I look behind me and see that Yang and Weiss have shown up. I then turn back to see more White Fang coming out of airships.

"Yang, Jaune came back." That sees them rushing over to the edge of the roof to me and then Blake and that monkey faunus, we saw are shot out of my shadow. Blake springs up and then moves to join us at the ledge. Please stay safe Jaune.

 **Jaune's POV**

So then I count around twenty-five Fang members and Torchwick, bad odds for them. "So Jaune-kun want to make a bet?" I look over at Eto while the Fang seems confused at our dismissive attitude.

"Whoever takes out the most gets to decide what we do when we get back home, I'll leave the gay guy for you of course." Ignoring Torchwick's protests I think it over before shrugging and agree to it, should be fun. The two of us then release out Kagune's to their shock and to ours if for a different reason. My wings have changed into a different form, now I have arms that end in hands with three claws and have a thin area between the sections that I suppose would be like a membrane.

"Got to admit this is new." Eto looks it over before she shrugs. "The same thing happened to me as I ate more Ghouls." Interesting. One Fang gains his wits about him before his compatriots and rushes at me. He swings his sword at me once he gets close enough only for his hopes to be dashed once his sword shatters on contact with my neck. A can feel a predatory grin cover my face.

"My turn." I grab him by the head and lift him into the air before slamming his head into the ground where it splatters. I stand back up and lick the blood of the palm of my hand, it tastes different then human blood but not bad. Eto latches onto my fingers to my shock and sucks the blood off of them.

"That tastes pretty good, don't you think so Jaune-kun." I get myself under control after that and nod. "Defiantly different, also you can go ahead and decide what we do when we get home? I need to practice with this new Ukaku so I'll take this fight." Eto nods and then plops herself on the ground next to the corpse which she rips an arm off. "Yep, I'll just watch the show." I nod and turn back to the remaining Fang.

"Alright then, who wants to die first?" I don't bother waiting for the answer as I rush them. These new "arms" are quite useful. I'm able to rip and tear with the claws as well as grab. Each Fang in front of me goes down, usually in pieces.

"COME ON IS THIS ALL THE WHITE FANG HAS!?" In twenty seconds five of them met there end at my hand. The first lost his guts to a claw swipe, the second I crushed in my Bikaku, the third and fourth were turned into pincushions, and the fifth lost his head from a kick to the face.

"I WAS HOPING FOR A BIT OF A CHALLENGE BUT YOU ALL ARE JUST A DISAPPOINT… WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Roman was trying to sneak away before I noticed him moving towards an airship. I sink into my shadow and appear right in front of him and Spartan kick him back to the group.

"You see you hurt someone very important to me. Every part of me is screaming to devour you slowly, I like to consider myself a decent guy given what I do on a daily basis, I always try to kill by opponents quickly at least. But I think giving into my desire to watch you suffer will be okay, don't you think so." I love the look of fear on Roman's face.

"NEO!" Why did Roman call that out? My question is answered soon enough when a small girl colored like Neapolitan ice cream appears out of nowhere, grabs Roman, and then the two of them shatter like glass. I can't smell them anywhere nearby. I let loose a cry of rage and then glare at the dozen remaining Fang while having my Ukaku wrap around my arms to form my blades.

"You all really shouldn't have teamed up with Torchwick, now you have to take his beating for him." Their screams ring out through the night as I cut them to pieces and I take my time about it. Not one dies from a straight blow instead I leave them to bleed out from the stumps of limbs I leave or the gashes in their chests. I walk over to Eto who's polished off the corpse of the Fang who's head I crushed.

"Ready to go home?" Eto nods and jumps to her feet. "Uh-huh, I already know what we're doing when we get back as well." I break out in a cold sweat when I see a predatory gleam in Eto's eyes, it bring back bad flashbacks from early training days.

"JAUNE!" I turn to see Ruby running towards us and she plows into me. "Please don't go! You can come back to Beacon with us and bring your friend. Please stay, don't leave me again." I can feel tears creep into my eyes.

"I'd love to Ruby but sometimes life deals us a bad hand. You had better become the best Huntress Remnant has ever seen okay Crater Face." Before she can respond I hit her on the back of her neck to knock her out, I don't think I could leave if she kept begging. WBY and the tag-alongs show up a few minutes later.

"You girls look after Ruby alright and make sure you tell NPR that I send all my hate." Shadows then engulf me and Eto and I pull us through the darkness to Eto's apartment. Once there I check the clock and find that twelve hours have passed since we left. I then collapse on the couch and Eto sits next to me.

"Are you okay Jaune-kun." I send her a smile and grab her hand. "I'm fine, it was just harder than I thought to leave." Eto nods but looks away from me before speaking again.

"Did staying cross your mind while we were there?" So she was worried I'd want to stay. "No, maybe someday but only if my Owl would come with me." Eto turns back to me so fast Ruby would be impressed and shock covers her face. I send a smile her way.

"I don't plan on ever leaving you again Eto. No matter what happens I plan on staying by your side until the end." Eto tears up a little before that predatory smile of hers appears. The next thing I know she's garbed me and dragged me into her room and thrown me onto her bed. When I try to get up she straddles me and pins my arms to the bed

"You don't have to worry about us parting anytime soon Jaune-kun. Now I believe you said I could pick what we do when we get back and I was honestly having such a hard time deciding before I saw just how wild you went on those idiots. Now that was exciting, seeing my Dragon tear those fools to pieces. It lit a fire in me and now you have to take responsibility." Wait is she..? Eto face then gains a large grin and a blush appears on her cheeks.

"So Jaune, can you guess what I want us to do?"

 **Welp finally put something out. Football and Senior year combined are killer. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all will check out Requiem of a Black Dragon. It's a one-shot based on a alternate path I came up with. Hope you enjoy


End file.
